Internal combustion engines (ICE) are often called upon to generate considerable levels of power for prolonged periods of time on a dependable basis. In order to achieve such dependable engine operation, many such ICE assemblies employ a bedplate to rotatably support the engine's crankshaft and affect retention thereof to the engine's cylinder block.
The bedplate is a structural member that typically incorporates crankshaft bearing supports and includes a perimeter wall with transverse webbings and intersecting ribs to withstand engine vibrations. As such, a bedplate is generally employed in place of individual bearing supports or caps for improved durability and quiet operation of a particular engine at elevated operating loads and rotational speeds.